Ballet with the Bad Boy
by DarkBlue17
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has just moved to a new town, on her first day of school, she makes the mistake of embarrassing the bad boy. What happens when they are paired for a project? On top of that, she has to teach his little sister ballet. What happens when things begin to get messy? Will they admit their feelings or deny them? Read to find out. Characters are slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I know what you're thinking: Another story? Well, yea, it's been stuck in my head so I decided to write it down. **

_He put his arms around my waist and slowly leaned in, once our lips were less than an inch away I stopped him._

_"Why me? I'm nothing." I asked, looking into his icy blue eyes. _

_"When will you understand you are my everything?" He asked before leaning in further, his lips nearly touched mine- __**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

My alarm went off and I opened my eyes, noticing I was close to kissing my alarm clock once again. Yep, my alarm clock is so sexy.

I groan, remembering that I have school. I would't be so down if I was going to my old school; but of course, my mother decided to move just when I was going to start my senior year. She said that it would be great and that it would be (and I quote) 'A great experience for you to get out and not be on Netflix, eating junk food all the time.'

At first I argued because that was not true. I also went on Tumblr. Anyways did that lady not understand that the outside world was horrible with _people. _Just that word had me shuddering. OK, maybe I'm overreacting but I am in a very dedicated relationship with my food and internet. Sure, I had friends and went out but I would take a night of watching Netflix and pigging out rather than going out and getting wasted any day.

Anyways back to my day, I groaned and tried to get out of bed. Keyword: tried. I couldn't find it in myself to leave the comfortable and warm cocoon. After 5 minutes of mentally preparing myself, I finally managed to get out of bed.

I quickly showered and dried myself before running across the hall back into my room. I surveyed the closet and my hand automatically reached for my sweatpants, but before I could reach them another hand slapped my hand. That hand of course belong to me, yes I'm pretty weird, restraining myself from grabbing my comfortable sweatpants. My mom would not approve of me wearing sweatpants on the first day of school.

See what I have to put up with? Anyways I'll just have to wear them another day. I decided on wearing some skinny jeans, a random band t-shirt and my good ol' black Converse. I didn't really care what people thought of me but if someone messed with me, well lets just say a part of their anatomy would be missing from their body. Before you think the worst, no I won't hurt someone but my older brother, Gale, would. He was very...how do it put his lightly? Possessive, overbearing, controlling? Anyways you get the point.

I put on some dark eyeliner and lip gloss before running downstairs.

"Kat!" Prim, my baby sister, shouted when she saw me, she was currently sitting in her seat, messily eating her pancake. There was syrup all over the plate and table.

"Hey Primmy!" I cooed and ruffled her longish blonde hair. I wish she could stay 3 forever, she was so adorable. She smiled up at me with her chubby red cheeks. God, I wanted to pinch them so much. She was such a good little sister. Of course she wasn't my biological sister; my mother adopted her from her kid-sister after she got killed in a terrible car accident. Technically, we were cousins but she was more like a little sister.

"Katniss, you're going to be late for school!" My mom called interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh shoot" I said, careful to watch my language in front of Prim. She was going through that phase when she repeated anything she heard.

"Bye mom! Bye Prim!" I yelled before grabbing my keys and running out the door. I hopped in my black Mustang before speeding out the driveway. I made it to school and the people already there turned to look at my car. I looked around the parking lot and noticed that most of the cars where old and rusty. I mean it is high school, you can't expect people to have Mercedes and shit. I jumped out and everyone looked shocked to see me.

Confident, I walked over to the main office, feeling gazes follow my every move. A plump, kind woman with glasses beckoned me over to her desk.

"Have you gotten your schedule yet?" She asks, getting right to the point.

"Uh, no."

"Okay, what''s your name sweetie?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Okay, follow me." she says and walks over to a large printer.

"This is your schedule, locker number, and combination." she says handing me the things.

"Thank you." I say politely before walking out of the office.

I walk to the lockers and find mine quickly. After dumping all my stuff in it, I look at my schedule to see that I have English first. Of course, this being my first day and all I got lost and when I finally made it to class, I was five minutes late. I opened the door and 24 pairs of eyes turned to me. A few boys whistled and girls glared but my face remained emotionless.

"Ah, Ms. Everdeen, please take a seat." The teacher at the front said.

"Gladly." I smirked and walked over to an empty seat in the back. I put my stuff down and sat down. I thought about actually _taking _the seat like he suggested but I decided against it, my mom would only get mad and wouldn't allow me to be on the wonderful internet.

_5 minutes later..._

God, this is boring, surely an hour had passed? I look at the clock and see that only five mintues have passed.

0_0

You have got to be kidding. Is it just me or does time pass slower at school? And also, do microwave minutes seem longer than real minutes, or is that just me? Ugh, I have the attention span of a dead goldfish.

Suddenly the door opens and a guy in a leather jacket, combat boots, and dark jeans walks in. _Daaaaammmmmmnnnnnnnn._

That boy is fine. Ha, and he'll never pay attention to me. Oh, well. If I'm not taken that means, I have a better chance with hot celebritites.So what if some of them are in relationships? And so what if they're older? I know that they love me, they just doesn't know me or who I am. Why do celebrities insist on dating other celebrities? Why not someone normal, for example: ME!

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the chair next to me being pulled out. I look up and am shocked that the guy who walked in is sitting next to me. There are like 5 frigging other empty seats and he chooses the one next to ME! Yes, you heard right, ME!

KATNISS! Calm the fudge down! He sat next to you, not declared his undying love for you and then proposed! A voice in my head says

Well he might as well have, cause this is a big step. I mean do you not understand the depth of this situation? HE SAT NEXT TO ME!

Okay, maybe I do need to calm down, I'm fangirling over this stranger. I take a deep breath and focus on the teacher; but I can still feel his gaze on me. Frustrated, I turn to him.

"Will you stop staring at me?" I whisper-yell.

"No," He says simply.

Then he starts to poke me. Seriously. I scoot away but he continues, I scoot farther away on my seat but realize too late that my butt is no longer on the chair. Yes, I fell on my butt. The loud noise catches everyone's attention and they all look at me.

"Ms. Everdeen would you like to explain why you are on the floor?" The teacher asks.

I look up to the guy next to me and smirk. I grab a lipstick from my bag and stand up.

"Um, well. I was helping my friend here find his lipstick. It fell on the floor and he asked me to get it for him, he said he couldn't go a day without his favorite lipstick." I said with a poker face, holding up the lipstick. The class was in an uproar, everyone including the teacher was laughing their butts off. Well, everyone except the guy next to me.

He was glaring at me. Oh well, tough shit.

**AN: What do you guys think? Tell me if I should continue! Leave reviews, follow, favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of first period went by smoothly. If you count getting glared at constantly, smooth, then it went like butter. Honestly, I could not wait for school to end, why is school so long? And why does it start so early? I mean who was the assbutt who decided 'Everyone has to get up at an ungodly hour to go to a place that they hate for eight long hours.' Or is it seven hours?

Seriously, I read that prisons had better lunches for inmates than schools had for children. It's good to see our country has their priorities straight.

Finally, after hours, it was lunch and I rushed out of class to make my way outside. Luckily, I didn't have to eat the nasty school lunches since seniors could go off campus for lunch as long as we were back for the next period. As I was making my way outside, shouting caught my attention and I turned to see two boys shouting and shoving each other. I recognized one as the boy from first period. Stupid me kept walking and I crashed into a wall. No not a guy that had hard muscles and was super cute. No. I ran into a real brick wall.

"Ow ow ow ow!" I yell quietly, rubbing my poor nose. I hear someone laugh and I turn to them with a menacing scowl on my face. It's a guy and a girl who appear to be brother and sister.

"Sorry for my idiot brother, someone let him out of his cage this morning." She said with an apologetic smile. A smile slips on my face at that; she looks relived that I'm not mad.

"I'm Madge. And this idiot is Finnick." She says extending her hand. I shake it with a smile.

"I'm Katniss." I say.

"Well, Kat, can I buy you lunch to excuse this animal's behavior?"

"Uh, I don't want to-"

"We insist." Finnick pipes up.

"Uh- I- Okay." I stutter, defeated.

"Great." And with that said, we head off to eat.

When we returned to school, Finnick and I headed off to English while Madge went to Study Hall. We walked into the nearly full classroom and took a seat at the back. Finnick was in the seat to my left and the seat to my right was thankfully empty. Hopefully it stayed that way.

5 minutes into the lesson, the door burst open and in walked the boy from first period. He scanned the students in the classroom before eyeing Finnick and I distastefully. Though his face lightened at the sight of the seat next to me. Oh God, why me?

Class starts and everything goes normally, introductions are made, rules are set, blah blah blah. Then the teacher opens his huge pie hole and says the worst thing a student could hear on their first day.

"OK, guys to start the school year off, we will be having a project that will last for 7 weeks. You will be working with a partner, but not of your choice. I already chose your partners so when I call your names, find your partner and sit with them." He said before proceeding to call off names. Finally he calls out my name.

"Katniss Everdeen and Cato Stone." OK, now to find out exactly who this Cato fella is.

I stand and the only other person standing is the boy next to me. AKA Lipstick boy. It takes a while but I eventually realize that he is Cato, as in my partner for the next 7 weeks, Cato. Castiel, do what you did for Dean and save me from this hell.

And so my torture begins.

I look at the clock waiting in agony for the minute hand to point to the 6. One more minute. The last class of the day always seems the longest. Actually all classes seem extra long.

The teacher continues to ramble on and on about what we will be doing next Monday. If we're doing it next week, why tell us about it now? Like, really, most of us don't care/listen. We have lives! Or in my case, internet and food.

_Five...Four...Three...Two...ONE!_

The bell rings and I shoot out of my seat and bolt to the school doors. I make it to my car and shove my backpack in the passenger seat. Next stop, daycare.

**Review, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
